


Name Change

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 18:02:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15846504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Starting over can be surprisingly difficult.





	Name Change

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Draco100's prompts # 48/49/50: Headache/Big Changes/Discoveries.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Name Change

~

“This year brings big changes for all of us,” said McGonagall. “The days of houses being insular are over. You shall all form a new house. You even get to name it.” 

Draco sighed, rubbing his temples to stave off his impending headache. 

“Also, since you’re all of age, you’re being afforded privileges accordingly. If I discover you’re abusing them, they’ll be revoked! Am I clear?” 

Everyone mumbled their agreement. 

“In addition, if I hear about any fighting, feuding, or duelling, the same applies.” McGonagall smiled. “Now, I’ll expect a representative to contact me with your new house name shortly.” 

~

The members of the eighth-year class stared warily at each other.

“Right,” said Granger, stepping forward. “We need a representative to discuss issues with the headmistress, so let’s vote on that first.”

“Who made her boss?” muttered Pansy. 

Granger spun, glaring. “Something to contribute, Parkinson?” 

Pansy shook her head. 

Draco coughed. “Maybe we should vote on a name first, then pick a representative?”

Granger frowned. “Why?” 

“Because I think you’ll discover agreeing on a name will be less of a headache.” 

Granger sighed. “That’s…possible. Ideas, anyone?” 

“Did Granger just… _agree with you_?” hissed Pansy. 

Draco shrugged. Big changes indeed.

~

They argued about the name, of course, some supporting a variation of Gryffindor and Slytherin combined, others wanting something completely different. Draco’s threatened headache manifested. 

“Slythindor’s perfect!” shouted Pansy. 

“Grifferin is better!” cried Weasley. “Why should Slytherin’s name be first?” 

“Because we’re the ones you’re trying to obliterate,” snapped Blaise. 

“No one’s trying to obliterate anyone,” argued Granger. “This is just the administration attempting to introduce some big changes, like having us get along.” 

“Well that seems hopeless, doesn’t it?” shot back Pansy.

When Potter cleared his throat, everyone stopped talking. Draco tensed as they waited to discover his thoughts. 

~

“This demonstrates why we need a new, unrelated name,” said Potter once everyone quieted. “We’ll never agree on a combined name.” He smiled faintly. “Plus, isn’t the idea that we introduce big changes? What’s a bigger change than that?”

When Draco exhaled, everyone turned towards him. With a shock, he realised they expected him to respond. He coughed. “Any new name we choose will need to encapsulate the history of what we’ve endured,” he said. “All the headaches we’ve survived, and the things we’ve discovered.” 

“Agreed,” said Potter. “Any ideas?” 

Draco nodded. “One, yes.” 

Potter inclined his head. “Share. Please.” 

~

Draco eyed the surviving Slytherins of his year. “We’re proud of our house,” he finally said. “Proud of its heritage, its history, as I’m sure you are, too.” He glanced at the Gryffindors, who all nodded. 

“But sometimes big changes are necessary. What if we write our ideas for names on parchment, and place them inside something charmed to discover the best option — like the Triwizard Cup?” He smirked. “ _It_ could choose the right one. No fuss, no headache.”

Potter nodded. “That could work.” 

Granger frowned. “ _We_ should choose.” 

Draco shrugged. “If you can get everyone to agree, do it.” 

~

In the end, she couldn’t, and when Draco, Potter, and Granger approached McGonagall, she was surprised but agreeable. “You may use the Cup.” While handing it over, she said, “I haven’t time to charm it for you, though. You’re adults, you’ll have to discover how yourselves.” 

“Absolutely, Headmistress,” said Granger. She took off for the library, while Draco and Potter eyed the Cup. “You think this will work?”

Draco shrugged. “No idea. But all that arguing was giving me a headache.” 

“Me, too.” Potter snorted. “And honestly? Slythindor?”

Draco rolled his eyes. “Gryfferin?” 

Potter laughed. “Merlin, I hope this works.” 

~

They gathered around the Cup. 

Granger’d charmed it herself. Draco acknowledged it was fine spell-work. 

“Right,” she said, distributing parchment. “We each throw one in. That way no one can complain this process isn’t fair.” 

Draco eyed Potter. He looked calm although Draco knew he’d spent as much time poring over his name as Draco had. 

As they waited, Draco mentally prepared himself for the Cup’s choice. If he ended up in some Gryffindoresque house, he’d manage, but…

A slip of parchment emerged, dropping into Granger’s hands. “No!” she cried upon discovering the choice, and Potter, beside her, laughed aloud. 

~

“It’s unusual, but it’s your choice.” McGonagall shook her head. “I’m discovering all sorts of new things about you lot.” 

Granger, looking like she’d somehow acquired the headache that had plagued Draco for days, at least until he’d heard their new name, nodded. “I think I’m making new discoveries, too, Headmistress.” 

She looked pointedly over at Potter, who was once again standing beside Draco, their hands practically touching. Not that Draco minded. 

“Attention, everyone.” McGonagall waited until the Great Hall was silent. “Our new eighth-year class has chosen their House name. Please welcome, Sparklypoo House!” 

Draco smirked. Big changes indeed. 

~


End file.
